NEW GUY BUT NOT ALL HE IS
by mariamleddie
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

This story is when Eddie Duran is new and not popular 'yet 'all the popular don't pay attention to him but one beautiful and hottest girl in the school will and they will live happily ever after, the things people don't know is that his parents famous it just he live with his grandma so he can have normal life .

Eddie pov

I'm Eddie Duran I'm 18 years old senior I just move back to L.A plus ma and pop want me to start my career and I used to go to home school I want go to school like anybody else this year I want be nerd and wear nerd clothe because I don't want people to treat me differently ready for school west valley high school can't wait.

Katy: Are you ready for school honey.

Eddie: yeah.

Max: don't worry you going to have lot of friends.

Eddie: I don't know about that.

Katy: oh come on, who wouldn't fall for that Duran charming?

Eddie: ma come on I don't care about that just want be normal.

Katy: oh sweetie you are normal it just you don't have someone to treat you normal yet.

Max: what about this you go to school looking nerdy nobody would want you.

Eddie: good idea pop but not too nerdy thought.

Katy: Duran boys crazy. (Laughing)

Max: we know. (Making sexy faces).

Eddie: okay guys bye see you later. (Grabbed my keys).

Katy: okay love you bye .

Max: make sure you won't still someone girl.

Eddie: I don't think so.

**I walked out the house drive my Honda to school when I get there I see tables with popular peoples they start laughing how I dress up with jeans that cut and shirt only one brunette who don't laughed she actually beautiful, Eddie keep walking she's popular and she cheerleader too . I walked to my new locker open it then two boys walked to me start laughing I just ignore it because they don't know me I was walking bump in this brunette oh god.**

Eddie: omg am so sorry I didn't see you .**she smile, and she's beautiful in person **

Girl: is not your fault am Loren Tate. **Omg the new guy is really handsome and gorgeous.**

Eddie: Is Eddie nice to meet you Loren.** Smile my sexiest smile she blushes, Eddie stop she might have a boyfriend.**

Loren: nice to meet you to come on I show you around.

Eddie: sure.** Loren show me around we walked upstairs she stop.**

Loren: that's where I come to write music or when am down, are you good at athletics?

Eddie: yeah I used to play soccer and football and swimming and I always join music club.** Her eyes light up when I mention the music part.**

Loren: omg that's the other things we have an common I love music it makes me feel alive** hugged Eddie accidently he hugs me back, he smell so good I think I like I don't care if my friends thinks his lame or new .**sorry

Eddie: is okay me to, you right we have lot common.

Loren: what about this lets go sign you up for a music club

Eddie: why you different?

Loren: what you mean?

Eddie: you popular why you kind and nice and shy and perfect, not selfish like poplar be doing.

Loren: what makes you think am all that things you say .**Eddie not just the guy although I like he also can read my mind like no other.**

Eddie: I just happen to know how to read your mind MS Tate.** Smile**

Loren: yeah you right I guess is complicated you know, what about you Mr. Duran?

Eddie: don't think am letting it go but take your time, anyway can you keep this secret between us please.

Loren: promise.

Eddie: when you look at me what you see?

Loren: nerd **laughing **

Eddie: that's not really who I am but don't let this image fool you. ** Take my shirt off she start drooling then she run her hands in my abs. **anyway not a nerd far away from it my name is Eddie Duran my parents are …

Loren: max and Katy Duran.** OMg now I start to think don't judge book by cover.**

Eddie: you got it right anyway I don't want people to treat me different way than others that's why I wear this clothes so people won't notice, and when I get in here this morning your friends calling me nerd I just laughed you better warn them you can bullied me but don't put your hands on me. **She started laughing and is cute.**

Loren: wow you really amazing you want go through this just to be normal so people won't think you spoiled bat.** His different and good different.**

Eddie: thanks you are to Loren Tate am holding to your promise till I decide to tell.

Loren: I promise what you say about joining football too am sure you going to look good out there.

Eddie: as long I have my good friend out there with me. **I smile at her now our faces facing.**

Loren: who?

Eddie: you, silly. **She face me and smile all I know is everything around us shut we both lean in then our lips touch minute later we pulled away.**

Loren: sorry.

Eddie: is not your fault what you say about date?

Loren: you want go to date as friends or …

Eddie: no I want go to date as boyfriend and girlfriend what you say?

Loren: yes why not.** Eddie Duran asked me out and date as girlfriend and boyfriend ahhh. Bell ring.**lets go what class you got.

Eddie: I got chemistry.

Loren: ahh me to lets go.

Eddie: after you, my lady.** She blush I Let her go first we walked down stairs Loren group walked toward us oh lord. **oh uh

Loren: don't worry.

Chloe: hey lo what you doing with this nerd?** They start laughing.**

Loren: his not nerd.

Cam: you have no prove that his not nerd and his ugly to.

Chloe: and he have poor fashion.

Eddie: and look whose wearing baby fat**. They all gasp.**

Tyler: don't talk my girl like that.

Eddie: or what pretty boy?

Phil: or he will beat the crap out of you.

Loren: whoa no fight.

Mel: is you in his side or in our side?

Loren: is you in their side or mine because am your bff.

Aid: please tell me you not in that ugly poor boy side because you be out our group.

Cam: if you not out already.

Mel: I can't believe you in his side.

Loren: so you want me to be in your side while you talking nasty thing about my boyfriend.** They was surprised .**yeah you heard me thanks a lot.

Eddie: lo don't do this.

Loren: I don't want be popular if it means not be with you.

Eddie: but I will be with you I don't care if you are popular or not these nerds can't stop me.

Loren: let's go, you can't judge book by cover**. Can't believe I flip over like and they think they can talked him like I should let Eddie beat their ass but then he get suspended in his first day ,we walked to class of course we get to see their faces Eddie smart as fuck we have A and we finish early sitting and chilling.**

Teacher: Loren you and Eddie did good, Eddie you really good at chemistry because today assignment is not easy everybody struggle but you knew and you get.

Eddie: thanks.

Loren: good job babe.** Kiss his cheek**.

Eddie: do you think I should I start dressing up like nerd?

Loren: I don't care how you dress up I care about the nice guy inside of it is up to you. **Smile.**

Eddie: thank you.

Loren: you welcome Mr. Duran.** Bell rings we walked out we have music of course it was fun because is with friends I used to know.**

**Week pass **

**Eddie join football team of course he made it and his good the coach was going to make him captain but he got other things to do because his music is import after the sport things but most all Loren is really important to him they exchange I love you in week and max and Katy loves her like their own daughter Katy take her to shopping every Saturday and the budget they saving for him they buy him penthouse and loran mom glad they meet she's dating don. Today is game.**

**Locker room**

Eddie in boys locker shirtless talking to Loren over phone while she was hiding

Eddie: hey babe

Loren: hey babe sorry can't make it. **I can tell his smile drop, the thing is am hiding behind their locker.**

Eddie: what?

**Loren: **sorrybabe**, I **havetogotomyboyfriendgame**. Laughing. I open the door see his shirtless I walked behind him tap his shoulder then I take my cheerleading jacket is crop shirt showing my belly ring and saying' go Eddie I love you 'and picture of us in it and I have tight short I know is impropriety so I come here so he can see it before I wear my uniform** .do you like your surprise

Eddie: I love it, I love you.** I kiss her fiercely and put my hands in her ass then Chloe and all the cheerleaders walked in gasp I start kissing her more and messaging her butt.**

Loren: ok enough Duran see you tonight you go out there and break a leg but just to be clear don't break your leg because I want go out tonight.

Eddie: of course beautiful plus I want you to wear that sexy dress you and ma buy last week.

Loren: anything to distracted you and turn you on Duran.** I start touching his abs then I heard these annoying voices I never want heard again.**

Chloe: Loren MS Kelly say is time to go.

Loren: thanks for coming to call me, but she knows my man right here taking me so nice try.

Tyler: and you know you not suppose be in boys locker.

Eddie: you not her boyfriend, you can't tell her what to do, I do and I want her here, is you jealous your girlfriend don't care or support you on games she only care what you can give her. **I see all the cheerleaders drooling over my body but sorry am already taking**.

Loren: babe let it go they not worth it. **i see Mel and aid,kim,brooke. Drooling over my man that's how disguising they are. **Oh did you bring my sneaks from the penthouse.

Eddie: how could I forget my girl sneaks

Loren: ok.** I kiss him then grabbed his keys.** See you in the car

Eddie : just to be clear you not driving.

Loren: oh shut up I am.

Eddie: babe you drive slow plus I got my keys.

Loren: you mean this?** I show him the keys he try to grabbed me but I run fast I yelled. **love you bye hurry up .

Eddie: oh lord girl driving.** Long ride the annoying cheerleaders walked out I get dress then walked to parking lot of course she won't let me drive but I come up with plan so she let me we drive after the school bus when we stop at the red light they was surprise my car new like that.**

Loren: so where we going tonight?

Eddie: what about karaoke in Hollywood that's where my parents meet first because ma was waitress.

Loren: oh yes that's beautiful and romantic.

Eddie: I been told

Loren: is someone ego too big

Eddie: oh whatever you love me anyway.

Loren: and I will always love you.

Eddie: I love you to. **we walked to the lockers of course lo didn't cheer with them she sit in front row with shirt and short on saying go Eddie when I see it and see my parents I fell in love .when the games over we win. Of course my girl run to me in the field I I kiss her front everybody and I pick her up I made lot friends from the other team they invited me to their party next week of course I say yes.**

Loren: you was so good out there if the singing things not working we have back up plan.

Eddie: as long you coming to games looking this hot then yes.

Tyler: ** you **were good out there.

Cam: yeah you were o good

Eddie: Thanks, babe ready to go **then Mel and all of them walked to us.**

Mel: look lo am really sorry that I was such a bitch last weeks.

Loren: well is good to know because you such a bitch anyway, babe lets go why don't guys keep judging everybody and judging books by cover oh right because you don't know how to read.**me and Eddie walked away to his car he drive us to his penthouse we eat then start writing songs. Then I dress up with a sexy red dress and my hair in long ponytail and I have light make up we go to Hollywood hottest karaoke this night just start getting better.**

**Please read let me know if I should continue or not sorry fix the mistakes later enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Me and my boyfriend Eddie went out to Hollywood hottest karaoke we was having fun and celebrating then the lights point at us omg does that means we got to sing front 1000 of people.

Crowds: sing, sing, sing.

Eddie: babe we got sexy front all this people.

Loren: I can't

Eddie: yes you can.

Host: give it up for eddie Duran and his girlfriend Loren tate. The crowds applause then the paparazzi start going crazy they wondering if is Mk son. They going to sing just a kiss they wrote this song.

"Just A Kiss"

Loren: Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile

Eddie: I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

Both: We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Loren: I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

Both: It's never felt so real,

Eddie:no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight

I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight

With a kiss goodnight

Kiss crowd went while.

Hosts: wow that was strong performance did you guys wrote that?

Eddie: the paparazzi walked close to the stage.

Repoter: aren't you son of max and Katy Duran?

Eddie: um. ...yes.

Reporter: I knew it. The crowds went while.

Host: Thank you for coming here tonight you guys have amazing voices and I don't know where I'm giing to be that time but I know you got what it takes to win best album of the year in every crowd applauses.

Eddie: thank walked to our table we start eating and people looking at us girls drooling over me and boys staring at lo jeez people,then this black man walked to our table.

Man: hello, Eddie,and Loren I'm Jake Madison showing business card as you guys might heard or know Jake Madison management at sunset blv.

Loren: I know there

Jake: is good to know you do, anyway I want talked business with you to.

Eddie: shoot.

Jake: I want lunch you guys careers you got what it takes

Loren: is you serious.

Jake: yes what you say you stop by at the office and we talked more.

Eddie: of course see you there .

Jake: is nice meeting you both. I turn around see Ryan.

Ryan: well we'll, Madison you get to business fast ,but you know that's my clients.

Jake: oh please, this kids need a good management, with one they will be in top of the chart by next two months.

Ryan: oh please.

Jake: night, see you guys tomorrow.

Eddie: bye. The Ryan guy weird.

Loren: omg that guy weird haha, let's get out here .

Eddie: yeah let's go. We walked out of course the paparazzi keep asking me questions like I'm famous or some .

Loren: sorry babe. messaging his arms I know Eddie want be normal but his family not normal crying out they rock stars movie stars ,they all grow in media ,the rest of night went fast I spent night at his penthouse, now we driving to school Eddie put the radio the host talking to people about our performance everybody love it, did I mention my boy not wearing nerdy clothes today.

Host: what you love most about. Loren and Eddie performance?

Kayla: how they looking at each other they look cute together and perfect.

Host: than..

Kayla: I'm not finish yet and how they sing together am their number one fan and I got name for them, leddie leddie.

Eddie: oh that's cute and funny haha

Loren: Haha she snap at him I'm not finish.

Eddie: so are you ok with all this? The paparazzi front school what a day.

Loren: I once been popular, and I don't care about paparazzi ,I should asked you that I know you hate all chaos.

Eddie: I'm fine lets go. We walked out people asking me autographs really peoples I'm not freaking famous yet my parents are.

Loren: you worrying me with that fake smile can you come with me.

Eddie: umm sure, stop worrying babe I'm fine, I look up my phone see 10 missedcalls from ma and pop.

Loren: you want me to stop worrying while you not yourself at all. We walked to music room Ms tee the only teacher who we really talked to especially she gets him like I do.

Ms tee: hey guys how you holding up Eddie?

Loren: bad

Eddie: lo giving her look then the students walked in they waving at me but I give them fake smile.

Loren: you keep lying to

Eddie: ok fine you want know what I am nothing ok I'm just a guy who's in media because of his parent why can't I have something special in my life. Frustrated

Loren: I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I,

Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

I can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without you.

Everybody applauses then he come hug me while kissing me.

Ms tee: good job Loren.

Eddie: I love you.

Loren:love you to.

Eddie: now on I will forget about being normal ,because I am normal to you, and you make me feel one .

Loren: just because you crazy head doesn't mean you not normal. Kiss his cheek we was during next to my ex friends.

Aid: so Loren we see now you famous you think you better than us.

Eddie: in every single way.

Phil: so you nerdy think you famous.

Eddie: look whose talking, I don't think, I know I am because is in the blood.

Loren:is you guys embarrassed to asked autographs and try to created conversation ?

Chloe: so what's in there for cause you never be famous.

Loren: I don't care about being famous as long I get to have his hot self and his kissable lips, and one more thing, his love that's how famous I am.

Eddie.: then you already famous because you got all that.

Loren: I know right, oh dang

Eddie: what?

Loren: I forget your mom want me to go shopping with her because we having dinner.

Eddie: what about I go with you .

Loren: that would be fun.

I kiss his lips then he put his hands in my waist.

Aid: eww ew.

Mel: you guys ridiculous .

Loren: mm I'm going to bathroom,wanna come?

Eddie: why not. After school me and Loren went to her house.

Loren: oh man my mom at work

Eddie: yeah. We walked in I pinned her against the wall then knocked on the door.

Loren: who is it?

Mel: me, please open the door lo I need to talked you please.

Loren: you have one minute. Open the door .

Mel: thank you, then I see Eddie. Oh I didn't see you there.

Loren: get to the point

Mel: can you give us minutes.

Loren:no, whatever you got to say you got say it front the love of my life.

Mel: ok look lo...

Loren: don't call me that.

Mel: ok look. ..

What you think ? is loren going to forgive her or not.


End file.
